


I'm A Good Girl

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean has the reader wear something different when they’re alone for the weekend…Written for 2017 @spnkinkbingoSquare Filled: Collars





	I'm A Good Girl

You tried to ignore the heat in your cheeks as you looked yourself over in the mirror of your room. You were in a pair of old jeans, a plain black tee, your hair tucked up in a messy bun. All of that was completely normal wear for you, especially on days around home. 

You gulped and your eyes were drawn to the black leather collar around your neck. You swallowed again as you looked at it, a shiver running up your spine. Your hand found your neck for the millionth time in the past ten minutes, running over the soft material like that would lessen the way it made you feel completely owned.

You’d been minding your own business, reading a book in your room when Dean came in and said Sam was off to visit a college friend for the weekend. You hadn’t paid much attention to it until Dean knelt down and reached under the bed, opening up the box that only came out when you two were alone. You were expecting anything, _anything_ , other than the collar. 

He never said a word as he set it on the bed, giving it a look before looking at you, nodding his head. You put your book to the side and sat up, turning your back to him, feeling it slip over your head and around your neck, Dean giving you enough room to breath but making sure it was taught all the same. Then he left like he had better things to do, leaving you alone on the bed, wearing a god damn collar that had rules.

Rules like you didn’t take it off without permission. You listened to his orders, all of them, when you wore it. You were his completely and he’d do as pleased until he decided to take it off.

No talking back like when he tied you to the bed, no sassy comments about him teasing you. No, you took what he gave and you were only lucky he hadn’t put the leash on yet. Unless you safe worded of course, but you’d never needed to yet and weren’t about to start today.

When you finally got a hold of yourself, let yourself sink into that safe helpless feeling, you got the nerve to go off in search of him. When you found him sitting at a chair in the library, playing on his phone, you gave him a smile and stood by his side, hoping to get his attention. He pretended to not see you and you shook his shoulder. He gave you an eyebrow raise and you tried to look innocent. 

“Uh hi,” you said, running your hand down his strong arm. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll take a kiss,” he said softly, putting his phone away. You knew he was up to something, way too nice for this kind of thing. You leaned down to kiss him and he chuckled, one finger tugging down on the metal loop in the collar, bringing you to your knees. He undid his belt and pulled down his zipper, shifting in his seat until his soft cock was poking out. “You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you Y/N?”

“Yes, Dean,” you said, leaning forward to get your mouth around his cock. He tsked you and dug two of his fingers into the back of your collar, making it tight as he pulled you back. You whined and he shook his head.

“That’s not being a good girl, Y/N. Good girls wait until they’re told before they go sucking a cock, even if I know how much you love it,” he said, pulling his fingers out of your collar, your hand reaching up to rub at your neck. He ran a hand over your head, the motion normally a calming one, tempting you into moving forward and disobeying. “Not gonna do one little thing without permission are you. Not unless you want your leash on.”

You whined, digging your fingers into your thighs as you sat back on your heels. He smiled, knowing how badly you wanted to please him. But he simply tucked his cock back in his jeans and pulled them up. 

“That’s not…” you started, stopping when you saw a dark smirk on his face. 

“Fair? I think my good girl has turned into a spoiled princess. I think I have to remind her she’ll take what I give her and be happy with it,” he said, curling up a finger, telling you to stand. “Bend over the table.”

You walked to the edge of the opposite one, resting your arms on it and bending down your head, sticking out your ass. He shuffled around behind you, standing and putting his hands on your hips, slowly undoing your jeans and pulling them along with your underwear down just enough to give him access.

“Spread your legs,” he said. It was hard to get them much wider apart with your pants half down but Dean’s palm rubbing over your cheek was warning in itself unless you wanted a red handprint there. You shifted and planted your feet as far as they would go, Dean chuckling when it made you have to support yourself on the table to stay upright. “Good girl.”

You didn’t turn your head over your shoulder when you heard the snap of a lid. He set something down on the table before he spread your cheeks, looking at your exposed hole. 

“Still loose from last night like a good girl should be. You’ll have no problem taking this then,” he said, feeling you shudder and pant against the table. You heard the squeeze as he poured lube over something, felt his gaze on you, making your cheeks flush again.

You jumped only a little when you felt the cool wet tapered tip of something press against your hole. You grunted as he pushed the plug in slowly, partly for your comfort, partly to tease you. Dean was big and taking him up the ass was something that required some prep work. While it was true you still felt the slight soreness from him pounding into you not all that long ago, you were feeling the plug start to stretch you out and inhaled sharply. He’d picked the biggest one you had and you couldn’t hold back from shifting your hips back, moaning when the large base slipped inside and your hole clenched around the sudden tightness.

“Such a good little ass. Looks so good stuffed like that,” he said, watching you squeeze around it. You already felt jittery and the need to come sky rocket. But he was pulling your pants back up, buttoning your jeans, creating a nice snug place where that plug would stretch and fill you as long as he left it there.

His hands found your arms and pulled you upright, his finger dipping under your collar and pulling you into a kiss. You relaxed into it, getting high on Dean’s touch, his taste. 

“Now, didn’t you have some chores you were going to do?” he asked. You bit your bottom lip and nodded. “Get to it.”

You fluttered your eyes shut, trying to focus on anything other than the massive plug in your ass that you seemed to clench around every time you breathed. You took a small, hesitant step forward and groaned, the toy shifting inside you and lighting up your nerves. Dean’s hand found your lower back and started to push you along so you walked normally, your body practically shaking with the need for him to bend you over and fuck you senseless.

But good girls did as told. You steeled yourself, tried to keep yourself open and took a step forward on your own, heading off towards the laundry room. It took longer than you would have thought and when you looked inside your surprise only grew. Your laundry was done, folded neatly in the basket to be put away later. You carried it down to your room, setting it on your desk and grabbing something before heading back to the library where Dean had a smirk on his lips.

“Finish your chores already?” he asked, hopping up on the table. You nodded and brought the hand behind your back in front, handing him the object in it. “You brought me your leash. You never bring me this.”

“I’m a good girl,” you said, feeling him attach the one end to your collar, looking him straight in the eye as he wound the strap over his fist. 

“Show me,” he said. You leaned forward, kissing him oh so gentle, timid under his touch. You rested your hands on his thighs, running them up and down until he breathed a touch harder in your mouth. Your hands undid his belt and and pulled out his cock, running your thumb over the tip of it, smearing him with his own precome. It was all soft and playful, always ready to let him take over if he wanted. 

Apparently breaking the kiss to get down on your knees and suck him was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He tugged on your leash to keep you upright, a powerful and dangerous look in his eyes. He slid off the table and pushed you down on it, pulling your pants off fast and sliding his cock in your soaked pussy in one go.

“Dean,” you whimpered, so full of him and the plug it made your toes curl. He held your hip with one hand, the leash in the other as he started to pound into you.

“Are you a good girl?” he asked, voice low and demanding on the back of your neck. You nodded and he pulled the leash.

“Y-Yes, I’m a good girl,” you said. “Your good girl.”

“Damn right you are,” he said, delivering a powerful thrust that had you clenching around him. “Good girls ask permission to come.”

“You come f-first,” you whined, your back arching so he could hit you deeper. You moaned as he pressed in hard, jolting the plug with every pump. You were going to come, needed to come so badly you were this close to passing out.

“That’s my good girl,” he said, snapping his hips harder, chasing his end. He came and buried himself in deep, thrusting as he went. You shook at the effort to not clench around him. “Come. Now.”

You shouted at his permission, hearing his groan echo in the room as you extended his orgasm, riding out the waves of pleasure of your own. When he pulled out you felt the come drip down your leg, your shaky knees bringing you to rest on the floor. You panted hard, the clip on your leash undone, three fingers finding the base of the plug and pulling it out slowly as his other hand ran over your head. You grunted as it slipped out, your hole feeling well-used. 

“You okay?” he asked, kneeling down beside you, rubbing his hand up and down your back as you came down from your high. You nodded and felt the hand on your head slide down to the back of you collar. “Want it off?”

“Sam’s gone all weekend. Leave it on,” you said, sliding his hand away. “You’re not done with me yet.”

“Such a good girl for me.”


End file.
